2O1O
by Venuz' FloriLuna
Summary: Seguir viviendo en el pasado puede arruinar el futuro... ¿Pero qué haces cuándo simplemente la persona que tanto amas sólo te enseñó a amarla y nunca a olvidarla? [AU]* [One Shot]* [Completo]*


**Hola mis hermosísimos lectores *:D Vengo con una nueva historia para ustedes!* Como podrán ver, se trata de un One-Shot… en realidad, éste fue mi primer fic, el primero que escribí con papel y pluma y que nunca publiqué *xD Tiene años que me vino a la mente, por lo tanto, años de que lo escribí, y no sé dónde haya quedado dicho escrito ):* Sin embargo, la pequeña trama la conozco bien y ésta vez, quería publicar algo, así que decidí poner manos a la obra en este pequeño Fanfic. Ya sé que tengo proyectos en proceso, pero calma, que los continuaré *xD créanme, estoy en ello *:3 **

**Sin más que decir, los dejo con la lectura…**

**Mss, H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.2010.].**____**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

El atardecer hacía acto de presencia, los tonos rojizos y anaranjados comenzaban a opacar el azul en el cielo… y a los alrededores, las montañas, con escasos rasgos de vegetación, hacían de dicho atardecer un sueño, y no era para menos… ya que Hawaii era considerado por muchos como el lugar más bello del mundo... Cierta mirada de orbes azules penetraba su enfoque en dicho atardecer. Perdido entre el esplendor de tan hermoso lugar y mientras el viento ondeaba ligeramente sus rubios cabellos, el chico se mostraba pensativo, sentado en la arenosa montaña aún con la vista perdida en el horizonte… ¿Cómo es que la dejó ir? ¿Cómo fue qué no hizo nada más? ¡Todo había sido su culpa! Aún podía recordar el día en que se decidió a hablarle. Siempre iba a la pequeña cabaña dónde vendían todo tipo de objetos para la playa y por supuesto, dónde ella trabajaba.

Lo tenía bien grabado en la mente…

Podía verla, en aquella tienda en forma de cabaña en medio de la playa… una simple cajera, siempre sonriente y con mirada amable, atendía a algunos de los clientes. Solía vestir con shorts de mezclilla y ajustadas blusas de tirantes, y como zapatos, siempre unas altas alpargatas acorde a los colores que vestía. Y él que creyó que Hawaii sólo era reconocido por sus bellos paisajes, cuándo decidió viajar para vivir ahí, se dio cuenta de que no todo era por los despampanantes lugares, aunque luego supo que aquella chica que creía Hawaiana, era inmigrante al igual que él. Su cabello castaño, largo y ondulado parecía suave y fino… su piel, pálida y perfecta cómo la de un bebé… y sus ojos, cual caramelos, despedían dulzura.

Al principio, frecuentaba dicha tienda para comprar todo tipo de objetos referentes al surf… sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, la muchachita cajera se convirtió en el verdadero motivo por el cuál ir allí. Ella siempre solía atenderlo con su característica sonrisa como a cualquiera de sus clientes, por dicha razón, él nunca se atrevía si quiera a dirigirle la palabra, a menos que ella se viera obligada a cuestionar algo referente a la mercancía que le estaba vendiendo. Pero ésta vez, sería diferente… tenía aproximadamente un año desde que la _"conoció"_, desde que visitaba aquella cabaña sólo para poder tenerla cerca o si quiera oír su voz… ésta vez, le hablaría, la invitaría a salir tal vez, si es que los nervios se lo permitían… sea como fuere, lo había estado pensando toda la santa noche y no se echaría de reversa.

Caminó lentamente y con dificultad hasta la tienda de playa, podía sentir como las piernas le temblaban a cada paso que daba… se mojaba los labios con su lengua muy frecuentemente y respiraba hondo. Por fin cruzó aquél arco sin puerta que claramente significaba la entrada a dicho lugar, se acercó a los estantes dónde se encontraban todo tipo de revistas y libros referentes al mar y a la playa… no importaba cual tomaría, ya que era el pretexto para ir allí y hablarle a la chica, sin embargo, ya que iba a gastar dinero, decidió tomar aunque fuese alguno que le llamara la atención… _"Costas y Litorales Marítimos"_, el título y la portada parecían algo interesantes, así que lo tomó con lentitud y levantó un poco la mirada para notar lo que hacía la cajera. Aparentemente, el último cliente de ese momento había cruzado la salida… pero eso no significaba que estuviera sola, no precisamente por él en su presencia como cliente, más bien por cierto chico rubio, de cabello chino y ojos verdosos… era otro ayudante de la tienda y por ende, compañero de la hermosa muchacha, probablemente la estaba cortejando o algo por el estilo, ya que siempre solía hacerla sonreír más de lo normal. Trató de hacer caso omiso a aquello, una vez más, respiró hondo y con el libro en mano se dirigió a la caja…

La chica lo miró sonriente mientras su _"acompañante"_ se alejaba un momento… fue en ese pequeño instante que se le vino algo muy importante a la cabeza, ¿Y qué tal si el soquete ese era su novio? ¡Quedaría en ridículo! Tal vez no era prudente invitarla a salir, a pesar de que nunca los haya visto haciendo algo que los pusiera en _"evidencia"_… _-"¡Mierda! ¿Ahora que hago?"- _Pensó.

-¿Le cobró su libro?- Preguntaba la cajera algo confusa ante la reacción del chico… es cómo si de repente se hubiera desconectado del mundo y no hacía más que quedarse ahí parado en frente de ella.

-… Sí… por favor- Contestó el rubio volviendo en sí mientras depositaba el libro en la mesa de cobro.

-¿"_Costas y Litorales Marítimos_"? Es un libro muy bueno para quienes amamos el mar- Comentó sonriente la muchacha de ojos caramelo.

-¿Ahh, sí?- Dijo el rubio sin saber que más decir… _-"Vamos… ¡Puedes hacerlo!"-_ Se dijo en sus adentros.

-¡Claro! Has hecho buena elección- La muchacha no dejó de lado su bella sonrisa, pasó el código de barras del producto por el escáner para reconocer su precio… -… Son 25 dólares- El chico no hizo más que sacar de su cartera los 25 dólares del demonio para después dárselos a la linda castaña.

-Aquí tienes- La sonriente ojimiel tomó el dinero, lo depositó en la caja registradora y sacó un ticket de la misma para después engraparlo a una bolsa en el cuál había puesto ya el libro.

-¡Ten un lindo día!- Le entregó su mercancía.

-… G-gracias… Mimi- Tartamudeó levemente el chico. Siempre había sabido su nombre gracias a la bendita plaquita que la muchacha solía traer en su blusa. ¡Pero que idiota era! ¿Es que acaso no le diría nada más? ¡Se supone que para eso estaba ahí! ¿Qué más podría decirle ahora que le había surgido la duda sobre su compañero? Se sentía estúpido, y sin más, tomó aquella bolsa con su mercancía y se dignó a irse… hasta que oyó la angelical voz de la castaña.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?- Preguntaba desde la caja la susodicha sin perder nuevamente esa sonrisa que lo derretía. El ojiazul no hizo más que voltear ante el extraño llamado y mirarla con rareza –Tu nombre… ¿Cuál es?-

-…- El muchacho no daba crédito a aquello… jamás se imagino que la chica, de nombre Mimi, le fuese a preguntar su nombre o que quisiera cruzar unas cuantas palabras más con él. Aún así, el rubio no pudo negar que había sentido una gran emoción –Yamato… aunque algunos me llaman Matt-

-Lo siento, pero no logró entender ¿Qué tiene que ver _"Matt"_ con _"Yamato"?_- Decía curiosa la ojimiel.

-La verdad…- El muchacho con ojos color cielo retrocedió para aproximarse una vez más a la cajera –Yo también me lo he peguntado muchas veces- Se sinceró con una sonrisa y cierta vergüenza al notar que ni él mismo tenía idea porque la gente le llamaba así… pudo notar como la hermosa chica enfrente suyo reía, no en forma de burla, más bien señalando que el chico le parecía simpático y divertido.

-Te llamaré Yamato… ¿Puedo?- Aún sonreía Mimi.

-Claro…- Matt estaba fascinado con sólo ver el bello rostro de la joven… no lograba entender cómo alguien como ella pudiera ser tan carismática y hermosa a la vez.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana en la noche?- Soltó de golpe la chica de ojos caramelo dejándolo en shock… ¿Es que acaso estaba soñando? Y si lo estaba invitando a salir… ¿El chico ojiverde que era su compañero era sólo eso y nada más? ¡Qué importaba! ¡No podía perder esa oportunidad! ¿Pero y si era algún tipo de apuesta? _–"¡Al demonio!"-_ Pensó el rubio. Es verdad que se sentía como un tonto después de que su _"magnífico"_ plan fallara, y en vez de eso, los papeles se invirtieran y la chica lo invitase… pero a fin de cuentas, ya eran otros tiempos, en los cuáles no es mal visto que una muchacha haga tales cosas.

-… S-sí… claro- Tartamudeó una vez más el ojiazul.

-Mañana salgo a las 6 y media de la tarde… ¿Pasarías por mí aquí?- Decía la ojimiel, ésta vez un tanto apenada pero aún sonriente.

-Aquí estaré Mimi- Yamato le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas, la cuál le demostró a la castaña que efectivamente, ahí estaría. El chico dio media vuelta y a paso lento se dirigió a la salida del lugar… no sin antes voltear una vez más para deleitarse con la hermosa chica.

-Gracias Yama… ¡Ten lindo día! Y nos vemos mañana- Se despedía Mimi sonriendo y haciendo un ademán con la mano.

¿Cómo olvidar aquél momento? El momento en el cuál pudo interactuar con ella más que como un simple cliente…

¿Cómo pudo ser tan débil? ¡Mimi se merecía mucho más! Era un ser tan dulce, tan puro… _-"Pero le fallé"-_ Se decía así mismo en voz baja y con clara rabia en ella mientras apretaba uno de sus puños.

¡La extrañaba tanto! El ojiazul aún permanecía en el mismo lugar, viendo como poco a poco el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas…

Recordaba como ese mismo día en que él se presentó ante ella, no pudo pegar los ojos en toda la noche… pensaba en la manera en la que ella pudiera divertirse y pasar un momento muy ameno a su lado. Llevarle flores o chocolates era de lo más común. Lo que él más quería, era que ese día… nunca fuera olvidado por ambos… y así fue…

A su mente, vino la imagen de aquella primera cita… le había regalado una gargantilla de coral con plata, de alguna manera, él sabía lo mucho que Mimi amaba el mar, por lo que quiso darle algo simbólico. La había llevado a un restaurante con bastante buena reputación… ambos habían pasado un rato agradable en compañía del otro, habían probado platillos exquisitos y por supuesto, pudieron conocer un poco más de sus vidas y sus personalidades.

Pero sin duda alguna… el momento más especial de aquella noche, fue una simple caminata por la playa…

Recordaba a la perfección el cielo con abundantes estrellas y la hermosa luna llena que vestía la noche… las olas eran suaves y su sonido, hipnotizante. Y en cuanto a él, caminaba sobre la arena a lado de; lo que para él era, la mujer más bella del mundo…

-Mimi… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Éste era el momento, en el que su duda sobre el mozalbete de su compañero de trabajo sería aclarada.

-¡Claro! Aunque… curiosamente me acabas de formular una pregunta- Decía la ojimiel con esa sonrisa que no parecía más que una estampa pegada a ella -¡Adelante! Pregunta-

-El… chico que trabaja contigo en la tienda…-

-¿Michael?-

-¡Sí!... Bueno, no sabía su nombre hasta ahora, nunca me he tomado la molestia de verificar la placa con su nombre-

-¿Eso quiere decir que sí te tomaste la _"molestia"_ de verificar la mía?- Comentaba Mimi con un tono levemente coqueto.

-Era imposible no hacerlo- Ambos detuvieron su andar para quedarse viendo el uno al otro fijamente. La chica con ojos color caramelo desvió su mirada hacia la fina arena al sentir un leve calor en sus mejillas.

-Y… ¿Qué con Michael?- Cambió de tema la castaña, no es que le molestara dicho halago, al contrario, Matt era muy diferente a los surfistas que procuraban la tienda y le lanzaban piropos nada educados.

-Bueno, es que… yo creí que tú y el… ustedes-

-¿Nosotros?-

-Creí que… no sé… tal vez eran, novios- Comentaba un poco confundido el muchacho, más aún cuándo su acompañante se soltó a reír.

-¿Michael y yo?-

-Pues… sí-

-¡Claro que no! Primero, porque Michael es como un hermano para mi… y segundo, porque es gay- Contestaba divertida por la interrogante de Yamato, mientras el chico no sabía si reír o sentirse como idiota –Además…- Prosiguió la ojimiel a la vez que centraba su mirada en los profundos ojos azules del rubio –Yo ya había puesto mis ojos y mi mente en alguien…-

-…- Matt seguía sin habla, nunca imaginó que aquella castaña pudiera ser tan extrovertida y peor aún… se sentía mas estúpido cada vez que ella se atrevía a confesar cosas como esas… ¿Por qué demonios él no lo hacía?

-Vas a la tienda casi todos los días y…- Mimi fue silenciada por el dedo pulgar de Yamato mientras acariciaba su suave mejilla.

-¿Y nunca te preguntaste por qué iba tan seguido?-

-… Q-quieres decir que…-

-¡Sí! Era algo tonto e infantil el hecho de sólo ir y no hablarte…- Interrumpió el chico –Incluso actuaba como un niño antes de entrar, respirando y pensando en que decirte… pero, no podía… Tú… tu belleza, me imponían demasiado y, a pesar de tu amabilidad, creía que sólo te reirías de mí- Proseguía Matt cuando recibió un leve golpe en el brazo por el puño de la chica con ojos color miel.

-¿Y tú cómo crees que me sentía yo? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando… pregunté tu nombre? Era más fácil que yo pensara que me creerías una arrastrada- La dulce carita de Mimi hacía tiernos pucheros, cosa que hizo sonreír al ojiazul… ¡Se veía completamente divina haciendo gestitos!

-Tranquila… ahora ambos sabemos que los dos… yo en especial, actuamos como niños… pero ahora lo voy a remediar- Una vez más, el muchacho tomó delicadamente a la chica por el cuello y fue aproximando sus rostros… poco a poco, fueron sintiendo la agitada respiración del otro, se acercaron, acortando la distancia. Ambos sabían que los besos en la primera cita no eran muy prudentes que digamos, sin embargo, los dos sabían del otro más de lo que se imaginaron, por el simple hecho que desde hace ya bastante tiempo, ambos se tenían en la mira… esperando a abrir su corazón al otro. Sintieron un leve roce en los labios, para después, sellar por completo su primer beso. La castaña postraba sus manos en el pecho de Yamato, ¡Siempre había tenido sueños con él… justo así, besándolo! Pero llegó a creer, que de los sueños no pasaría. Los dos disfrutaban su primer momento de conexión… y por supuesto, un momento inolvidable tanto para ella, como para él…

-Nuestro primer beso…- Se decía así mismo Matt, mientras sus ojos, aún puestos en el atardecer, soltaron las lágrimas que había retenido desde ya un momento -¿Dónde estás Mimi? ¿Dónde estás ahora?... ¿Por qué todo se tuvo que arruinar de esta manera?- El llanto del rubio cada vez se hacía más profundo… simplemente, no podía dejar de pensar en ella –Aún recuerdo tu carita de felicidad y emoción cuándo te propuse ir de vacaciones… ¡Te prometí que serían las mejores! ¡Y lo tuve que arruinar! ¡Perdóname!-

Era como si en dicho atardecer, pudiera ver todos y cada uno de los gestos que ella había hecho en ese momento, ¡Su cuarto aniversario!…

-¡Anda ya dime!... Toda la tarde no has dejado de hablar sobre tu GRAN sorpresa- Decía emocionada la castaña al momento que entraban al departamento que ambos compartían.

-No… pensándolo bien, tal vez no es tan buena idea- Decía el chico sonriendo, ya que sabía perfectamente que era una idea magnífica, pero es que ADORABA ver a su novia insistiendo curiosa… sus gestos nunca cambiaban, ¡Era hermosa!

-¡Yama!- Lo medio regañó Mimi a la vez que rodeaba el cuello de su sexy novio con los brazos y éste, poseía su cintura con ambas manos -¡Por favor!- Suplicaba como niña pequeña.

-Tal vez… si me dejarás besarte…-

-¿Qué?- Lo interrumpió divertida la ojimiel –Como si alguna vez te lo haya prohibido… ni si quiera en nuestra primera cita lo hice- Ambos se veían plenos y felices, el chico besó dulcemente a su amada para después tomarla de la mano y llevarla hasta el sofá. El chico se recostó en dicho lugar mientras que su novia lo imitaba. Ella amaba acariciar el varonil pecho de Matt y a su vez, él amaba acariciar el castaño, suave y fino cabello de su bella chica –Entonces dime ¿De qué se trata?-

-Bueno pues… en una semana es nuestro cuarto aniversario y yo… quería que fuera mucho más especial que los otros-

-¿Más? Parece casi imposible- Decía ella aún recostada en el pecho del ojiazul y recordando que sus anteriores aniversarios, había sido como sueños hechos realidad… ¡De verdad parecía imposible superar eso!

-Parece… pero no lo es-

-Y, ¿Cuál es tu plan?-

-Pues… ¿Qué te parece… irnos, a _"Las Vegas"_?- Proponía Yamato mientras que aún recostado en el cómodo sofá, sacaba de su bolsillo un par de boletos… los cuáles puso enfrente de su novia.

-¿De verdad?- Gritaba emocionada la linda ojimiel mientras se levantaba de golpe y tomaba ambos boletos con sus propias manos.

-¿Estás viendo los boletos no?- Dijo fascinado el rubio ante la reacción de Mimi.

-¡Gracias corazón!- Gritó una vez más la chica abalanzándose hacía su amado… -¡Te amo Yama!-

-¡Yo también te amo Meems!- Le correspondió él mientras besaba nuevamente al amor de su vida –Y… ¿Me merezco algo más que tus besos?- Preguntó en tono pícaro.

-¡Eres un pervertido Yamato Ishida!- Lo veía sorprendida la chica de ojos caramelo –Lo bueno para ti… es que tu novia es una pervertida también- Sonrió pícaramente la muchacha.

Ambos se perdieron en un apasionado e íntimo beso, él bajó por su cuello, encontrándose con aquella gargantilla de coral que le había regalado en su primera cita… ¡Nunca se la quitaba! Ambos se amaban… se deseaban… y estaban dispuestos a entregarse el uno al otro…

El atardecer, comenzaba a convertirse en anochecer… el chico rubio, aún con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, y sin indicios de que su llanto cesara, se levantó del arenoso piso de la montaña, dio media vuelta y a unos cuántos pasos, se acercó a su motocicleta. Sin ánimos, subió a ella y con disposición a conducirla, la encendió… maniobró el volante de la misma en dirección a la carretera que pasaba por ahí… sin casco, sin si quiera una protección. Apresuró la marcha hacia un destino desconocido… ¡Iría a buscarla! ¡La tenía que encontrar! Sin importar cómo…

En su trayecto, en sus pensamientos… la volvió a mirar, la vio cuando estaban por comenzar su emocionante aventura…

La mamá de Ishida, adoraba a Mimi, y fue por eso, que cuándo supo que ambos irían a Las Vegas… ella los invitó a una cena muy especial en su casa, justo un día antes de su aniversario, ya que desde hacía ya varios años, su madre se había ido a vivir a Los Angeles… así, ambos podrían partir después por carretera y llegar en no más de tres horas a su destino…

_-"Nunca debimos ir"-_ Pensó una vez más el chico ojiazul mientras corría su moto a grandes velocidades.

Continuó pensando en aquél día… Mimi lucía radiante, con un vestido color rojo no más abajo de las rodillas y esas zapatillas rojizas; bastante altas, que siempre había querido… a su hermosa castaña, le gustaba vestir despampanante cada que iban a ver a algunos de los familiares del rubio, en especial a sus padres.

Recordaba la deliciosa cena, y el sabor amargo que ésta trajo…

-¡Yama por favor es tu madre!- Le hablaba cariñosa y a la vez imperativamente a la vez que seguía a su novio en dirección al auto.

-¡Entra al auto!- Dijo él en forma de orden.

-¡Es de noche cariño! Sería mejor que…-

-¡Entra al auto!- Repitió firmemente el guapo rubio –Por favor- Se reblandeció un poco, después de todo, él no buscaba desquitarse con ella.

-Está bien…- Contestó resignada y algo cabizbaja la chica. Se dirigió a dónde su novio, quién se encontraba con la puerta de copiloto abierta… esperándola.

A Mimi no le quedó más que hacer lo que le ordenaba su novio y al subirse, sólo escuchó el azotón de la puerta. El rubio, de igual manera, se subió al lugar del piloto para después cerrar la maldita puerta e irse de aquél lugar que en ese mismo momento ya le repugnaba. Durante el camino, ambos se mantenían en silencio, el ojiazul; con cara de pocos amigos, manejando a una velocidad considerable teniendo en cuenta su rabia… y su castaña novia a un lado, angustiada y pensando en cómo ayudar al hombre que tanto amaba… ella siempre lo hacía sentir mejor, siempre buscaba la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas, y esta vez no sería la excepción…

-Cariño… tranquilízate…- Rompió el hielo la hermosa chica con su suave y dulce voz.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¡No tienes idea Mimi! ¡No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que se siente que tu propia madre te diga que eres una basura, que la persona que amas no te merece y que eres un estúpido!- Gritaba con desesperación e ira el muchacho a la vez que aceleraba el auto un poco más.

-Yama por favor… me estás asustando- Confesaba la castaña mientras postraba su mirada en Matt, en realidad se veía asustada, anonadada… ya había visto otras veces pelear a madre e hijo, pero por la lejanía, solía ser por teléfono… ésta vez, en realidad se veía furioso, harto, fuera de control…

-¡Fui un imbécil!- El rubio aceleraba su motocicleta ante tales recuerdos… justo como aquella vez…

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Baja la velocidad Yamato!- El ojiazul parecía oírla… dentro de sus pensamientos… o más bien, dentro de sus recuerdos, la misma frase de aquél día. Conscientemente, hizo caso esta vez… no como aquella noche -¡Matt Ishida! ¡Vas a matarnos! ¡Deja de pisar el acelerador!- Desesperada, la muchacha se quiso interponer entre Yamato y el pedal de aceleración.

-¡Quítate!- Sin si quiera pensar en las consecuencias, el chico la quito sin cuidado de en medio para después observarla con furia en su par de ojos azules… la miró, con un mar de lágrimas en los ojos… había perdido completamente los estribos, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Desquitándose con el amor de su vida cuándo en realidad ella no tenía ni la más mínima culpa? Reaccionó, y sin apartar su vista de ella… se dispuso a consolarla…

Tratando de omitir dichos recuerdos, Matt Ishida llegó a su destino… un lugar oscuro y lúgubre. Estaba dispuesto a encontrarla esta vez. Bajó de su motocicleta y con desgano se adentró en el lugar, posiblemente uno de los lugares más horribles que jamás haya visitado… era frío y muy solitario, él sabía exactamente a dónde dirigirse, sin embargo, los recuerdos no cesaban… ¡Debió apartar su vista de ella! ¡Simplemente debió conservar la calma aquella noche!

Un flash repentino le vino a la cabeza, la imagen de Mimi… SU Mimi, mal sentada dentro del auto, en el lugar del copiloto, con una mirada llena de tristeza, llena de lágrimas, observándolo… y una luz que iluminaba poco a poco su rostro. ¿Una luz? Yamato devolvía la vista al frente… Ya era tarde…

Una lápida se encontraba justo enfrente del rubio, dentro de aquél maquiavélico cementerio al que Matt odiaba tanto ir… _-"Mimi Tachikawa… 1988-2010"-_ Leyó una vez más en voz baja...

-Amor mío…- Habló el chico mientras se hincaba para apreciar mejor aquél pedazo de roca, acarició con sus dedos todas y cada una de las letras del nombre que ahí se revelaba. Una lágrima cayó sobre la tierra que cubría aquél lugar… -Pronto estaré de nuevo a tu lado… y esta vez, prometo cuidar bien de ti-

La pena llevaba aproximadamente dos años invadiéndolo, ¡Ya no lo soportaba! ¡La extrañaba… aún la amaba! Necesitaba oír su dulce y melodiosa voz, abrazar su perfecto y esbelto cuerpo, besar sus carnosos y rosados labios. ¡Quería reunirse con ella! Sacó una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo, la tomó con miedo en su puño y con las manos temblorosas, postró levemente el filo en su muñeca… quiso recorrer aquél elemento por todo el camino de su vena del brazo, pero algo se lo impidió… ¡No podía hacerlo! Por más que quisiera estar al lado de su amada, sabía en sus adentros que ella jamás desearía que él hiciese algo así. Aventó la navaja con fuerza y aún con la cabeza agachada no hizo más que continuar con su amargo sufrir… _-"Perdóname"-_ Suplicó.

Sabía que su camino por la vida aún sería difícil, pero también sabía que su Mimi hubiera deseado verlo continuar. Aquella fría noche de su fallecimiento, no recordaba nada más que entre nubes, pudo entre abrir sus azulados ojos para encontrarse con un paramédico, quien se disponía a ayudarlo… volteó un poco su cabeza a la izquierda… se asustó, vio un cuerpo enrollado en una sábana y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se arrastró hasta ahí mientras se zafaba de los agarres del paramédico. Un mechón de cabello castaño le hizo perder casi toda la esperanza, quitó aquella sábana de su cabeza… Era ella.

Después de eso, su mente parecía haberse puesto en blanco, le costó tanto trabajo aceptar la defunción de su bella novia. Intentó tomar el camino del suicidio cientos de veces sin éxito debido a su _"poco valor"._ Su madre decidió irse a vivir con él por un largo tiempo, lo ayudaba y lo apoyaba… visitó psiquiátricos, pero nada parecía funcionar ¿Y cómo hacerlo cuándo esa persona sólo te enseña a amarla y nunca a olvidarla? Simplemente, su vida pasaba escasa y sin motivo… sólo esperaba cada día con ansías el momento en que pudiera encontrarse con el amor de su vida nuevamente.

** * No me maten *xD Espero les haya gustado este pequeño One Shot… me pareció muy trágico D:* y me sentí rara escribiéndolo v.v* En realidad no sé si quedó bien, aparte de que no sé si el tema ya esté muy rebuscado, pero como dije al inicio, este fic ya lo tenía en mente desde hace añísimos y esta vez lo quise publicar ***** ¡Si! Hice gay a Michael Jajajaja *xD *:3 Espero no me odien por eso *xD y también espero que el escrito haya sido entendible ***** Si no, ojalá me lo puedan decir… eso me ayudaría a mejorar como escritora *:D**

**Igualmente, el fic se me hizo algo corto (Ya me acostumbre a escribir pergaminos *xD) pero ni modo, fue la primer idea de toda mi vida… y así quedó n.n***

**Como siempre, espero con emoción sus lindos Reviews, ya saben que yo los acepto de todo tipo *xD flores, jitomates… ¡De todo! *:D**

**Por otra parte, a quienes siguen mis otras dos historias en proceso, les repito, no los dejaré colgados, a veces dejo medio abandonadas mis historias, pero siempre ando dispuesta a continuarlas y por supuesto terminarlas *:D Así que no se preocupen *xD que prometo actualizar pronto ***** Y a quienes aún no conocen mis otros proyectos, los invito a que pasen, lean y opinen n.n***

**Sin más que decir… (Creo)* Los veo para la próxima actualización y/o un próximo fic. *xD**

**Mil besos y abrazos…**

**Dios los bendiga… *:D**

**Mss. H,O. Veela Ishikawa. ..***


End file.
